1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
In many vehicle drive devices, a transmission is operated using a hydraulic pressure generated in an oil pump, and the oil pump as a source for generating the hydraulic pressure operates with a driving force generated in an engine. However, in the case where control in which the engine is stopped during running of a vehicle is performed in consideration of a fuel consumption rate or the like, the driving force generated in the engine is not transmitted to the oil pump. In this case, the oil pump cannot generate the hydraulic pressure and it becomes difficult to operate the transmission. To cope with this, in some vehicle drive devices of the related art, as a transmission path of the driving force for operating the oil pump, another path separate from a transmission path of the driving force from the engine to the oil pump is provided.
For example, in a hydraulic device of a vehicle transmission described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-167763 (JP 61-167763 A), the oil pump is connected to the engine via a first direction clutch, and the oil pump is further connected to an output shaft of the transmission via a second direction clutch. With this, even in the case where the engine is stopped during running of a vehicle and the vehicle coasts, it is possible to operate the oil pump with the driving force transmitted from the output shaft of the transmission to the oil pump, and generate the hydraulic pressure even during the stop of the engine.